


Saturday Night Special

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: fiftysomething [24]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Family, Friendship, Humor, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2410418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ding, ding, ding…tell the woman what she's won.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturday Night Special

“Hey guys,” Hotch poked his upper body in the half-open door. “How's it going?”

“We’re looking at posters and room stuff.” Dylan replied, looking up from his computer screen. He, Isabel, and Jake were lying on the bed staring at a laptop. Music Hotch didn’t recognize was coming from somewhere. “We’re going to redecorate our rooms.”

“I'm going for a heavy John Hughes influence.” Isabel said.

Now that was a name Hotch recognized. There was only a 65-35 chance of that in everyday conversation with his kids. He was getting better though; Google helped. At least he still had a good memory.

“Well, that’s great. I, um…”

“Dad, is everything OK?” Dylan asked.

“Sure. Why?”

“You keep popping like every twenty minutes or so and…”

“Actually, I timed it. Its every 17 to 23 minutes, Deputy Director Hotchner.”

“No, no, everything’s fine.” He looked at his watch. “45 minutes to bedtime; you guys can have until 10:30. Isabel, are you sure you'll be OK in your sleeping bag?”

“Oh I’ll be fine. It’s super comfy. If it’s good enough for the United States Army then who am I to complain? I brought pillows from home. Thanks for asking.”

“Alright. I’ll let you guys get back to your home décor.”

“OK.” They said in unison.

They went back to the computer and Hotch left the room. He pushed the door open just a bit more, hoping they didn’t notice. Then he walked down the hall to Jack’s room. His oldest son was busy on his laptop as well; Hotch tapped on the door.

“Hey, Dad.” Jack smiled, his dimples poking into his cheeks. “What's up?”

“Are you busy?”

“I'm just emailing some friends. We’re shoring up plans for New Orleans in June. Anne signed up for late registration so she’s going with us.”

“So she’s your girlfriend now?” Hotch asked.

“No, we really are just friends. I feel something, Dad; she’s a really special girl. But both of our lives are about to change dramatically. If it’s meant to be then I think it will be.”

“Together over six weeks in the summer could…”

“I know.” Jack replied. “I’ll do my best not to let that happen. Anne is more than a summer fling.”

“Alright. Well I just wanted to poke my head in. I'm heading to bed probably. Could you check and make sure Dylan and Isabel have the lights out by 10:30?”

“You got it.”

“And…” Hotch’s voice trailed off. He cleared his throat.

“What's the matter, Dad? Is the boy/girl thing still bugging you?”

“Bugging is the wrong word. I've been assured by your mother and sister that prepubescent kids don’t even have sex drives.”

“You knew that.” Jack replied.

“Yeah, except this is my prepubescent kid, and I'm…”

“Slightly harried and paranoid?”

“Haha,” Hotch smirked. “That cheekiness comes from your mother.”

“I knew that. Don’t worry, I’ll check on Starsky and Hotch.”

“Why do you call them that?” Hotch asked. He didn’t know if Emily had but he’d never told the kids that their teammates used to call them that.

“I heard them playing earlier today in the yard so I went down and asked what they were playing. They said Starsky and Hotch, told me they were looking for The Big Cheese as he was shaking down the people in Chinatown. Dad, it was hysterical. I played The Big Cheese and we had an epic showdown on the docks. Did I ever play like that when I was their age?”

“You were younger, about four through six. Do you remember Percy Hammond?”

“He was only my best friend in the whole world.” Jack replied, his face lighting up as the memories came back to him. “I was so sad when he moved away.”

“You and Percy used to play everything from superheroes to pirates to ice skaters…don’t ask me where that last one came from. I think if Percy would’ve stayed you guys would’ve been doing that at ten just like you were at five. Of course by that time you were heavy into soccer. Sports became everything.”

“That’s true. Well I had a blast today playing. You go to bed…I’ll look after them.”

“Thanks, Jack. I love you; goodnight.”

“I love you too, Dad. Kiss Mom for me.”

“I will.”

Hotch left the room. Bree was spending the night at her best friend Blair Tisdale’s house while Lex stayed at Garcia’s with CeCe. He was proud that he only glanced in the direction of Dylan’s room before going into his own bedroom.

“Em?”

She responded with something incoherent so he poked his head into the bathroom. Emily was brushing her teeth.

“I’ll have you known that I have no earthly idea what you just said.”

“Aaron Hotchner!” She covered her mouth. “Don’t make me laugh. Oral hygiene is important and talking with my mouth full is disgusting.”

Hotch grinned, kissing her cheek before going back into the bedroom. He turned off the television, getting in bed with a Robert B. Parker mystery and his reading glasses.

“You know what was so great about your response, baby?” He asked.

“My use of the word oral in a sentence?”

“Ding, ding, ding…tell the woman what she’s won.”

“You're a dirty old man, Deputy Director Hotchner.”

“I try to be.”

“As with everything else,” Emily replied, poking her head out of the bathroom door. “You excel at it.”

Hotch looked at her and grinned when he saw that she wore her nightly face mask.

“Well hello there, Sexy Smurf.”

Emily laughed, blowing him a kiss. When she came out of the bathroom Hotch’s eyes left the page and followed his wife. She looked comfortable and sexy in a pair of red cotton pajama pants and a pink tank top. Her hair was in two plaits and for some unknown reason she was singing _Crimson and Clover_.

“I'm going to kiss the boys goodnight.” She said.

“And then…?”

“And then, what?” Emily raised an eyebrow.

“I'm eager to find out. I can tell you what I'm thinking and we’ll see if we’re on the same page.”

Emily shook her head, laughing as she left the room. Hotch gave the book his full attention again. It was the least he could do for the next few minutes. Maybe Spenser could give him some advice…wooing a beautiful, intelligent woman was hard work. It didn’t help that he was juggling that with a very busy, tiring job. There were only so many hours in the day. That’s why Hotch usually went to bed early.

She came back into the bedroom a few minutes later, closing the door. That got Hotch’s attention. While Emily walked toward him, he saved his page and put the book back on the nightstand. She straddled his lap; Hotch’s hands automatically slid up her shirt to stroke her back.

“How are Dylan and Isabel?” He asked.

“They're playing checkers. Dylan asked if everything was alright because you'd come in a lot tonight.”

“What did you tell him?”

“That Dad had a good heart but slightly paranoid tendencies. I told him that you were just making sure he and Isabel were alright.”

“That’s true.” Hotch replied.

“I know it is. Still, I think the first coed sleepover has been a rousing success. Even if they did eat me out of house and home.”

“Where does Isabel put it, baby? She’s a stick of a kid but every time I saw her she was eating.”

“At that age the metabolism moves like the Indy 500, especially when you're active like she is. Jack said he’ll make sure they go to bed on time.”

“Mmm hmm. So, shall I tell you what's on my mind?” Hotch asked.

“Go for it, cowboy.”

“Well I really want to cuddle. When is the last time we cuddled? I want to cuddle, touch, stroke…” He kissed the hollow of her throat. “Every ounce of my attention is yours. You just tell me what your heart desires, Mrs. Hotchner. No matter how large or how small, it’s yours.”

“Even monster sized?” Emily asked, unable to hide her grin. She burst into laughter and that made Hotch laugh too. Then she unbuttoned his pajama top. “A nice quiet night; just the two of us.”

“Mom and Dad have left the building.” Hotch pulled her close, relishing the feeling of her breasts on his chest.

“Mom?” Dylan knocked on the door.

“Come in, sweetie.” Emily said as she climbed off Hotch’s lap and he buttoned his top.

“Isabel’s nose is bleeding. She said it’s OK, but…”

“I'm coming.”

Emily climbed off the bed and went into the bathroom for a towel. She looked at her husband before she left.

“Mom and Dad never leave the building. But…”

“Dad will get Mom naked as soon as she returns from her superhero mission.”

“I love you.” Emily grinned.

“Love you too. Hurry back.”

She nodded, going to check that everything was alright. It never really ended…being a parent didn’t have set hours. Emily still enjoyed every moment of it, even the moments when she could barely catch her breath. If life wasn’t going to be an adventure then what was the point? Hotch promised her an adventure and that’s exactly what they got.

***

  



End file.
